The Wind and the Flame
by KSherwood
Summary: After the war of the Earth Empire, Bolin returns to being an actor and takes on the role of a fictional air-bending Avatar for a tragic love story. A companion piece to "The Dragon in Summer", as this is essentially "Becket" in the Avatar world.
1. Opening Scene

"What's with all the books, Bolin?" Korra asked, as she stepped away from a noodle stall.

"It's research for my next mover," Bolin explained. "Now that the war is over, I want to get back to being an actor. And I think this one will be great. It's going to be a big, serious one, so I want to make sure I do it right."

"Yeah. Asami told me Varrick gave her her company back, but wanted to keep the movers studio. It was his only condition." She glanced at the book. "A biography of Kuruk? And Yangchen?"

He grinned, sheepishly. "Yes?"

"Why don't you just ask me?" Her eyes glowed blue, expectantly.

"No offense, Korra," Bolin said. "But I want to do this on my own. My own interpretations. And... it's not really historically accurate. In fact, I'll be playing a fictional Avatar."

Her eyes returned to normal. "Really?"

He nodded. "_The Tragedy of Avatar Xing and Fire Lord Akako_... also, if this movie doesn't do well, I don't get paid. Varrick's pretty cash poor right now. I think that's why he hasn't found an actress to play Akako yet."

"Well, you need a new title. That one's way too long." Korra picked up the book about Yangchen and gave it a critical look. "Hey. How about Opal?"

Bolin shook his head. "No. Varrick already suggested her, but she doesn't want to. She's busy with Tenzin and the rebuilding. Besides, she thinks we shouldn't mix our professional and personal lives."

"Fair enough." Korra gave the book back to Bolin and slurped some of her noodles. "I couldn't handle all those meetings and things Asami does. I'd just want to punch the board members anyway. Tell me more about the mover."

"It's a love story at its heart…."

INT. TOMB OF AVATAR XING- DAY

_Fire Lord Akako removed her outer robes, handing them off to two monks selected to view this act of penance as witnesses for the Air Nomads. The old men sat back solemnly as the new Great Sage approached with scissors. A few steps from Akako, who was still his monarch, punishment or no, he faltered, and she held out her hand._

_Grimly, he passed the shears to her, and she stood up._

_"Well, Xing," she said to the rising wind. "Here I am... it's wet and freezing. I'm ruining my perfect hair and skin for you. But I have to endure this humiliation in front of my subjects, my son, and your people to make peace with you... in whatever form you've taken on now. I'd like to say you'd never have done this for me, but we know that isn't true. You were always better than me, Avatar. And I wound up despising you for it. What a strange end to our story. There was an era when I loved you better than anyone else."_

_She took a lock of her hair, holding the scissors close to the base of her skull began cutting._

_And a cascade of black fell to the floor of the tomb. Akako gritted her teeth in humiliation but kept cutting._

_Not only had there been an era when she had loved Avatar Xing, but they had been the best of friends._

_ She wanted to weep. But she couldn't. Not here. For diplomacy's sake, she would suffer for the monks and the sages. But they would not have the satisfaction of her tears. Only Xing would ever have that. And she'd cried enough over the past few years._


	2. Pre-Production

"All right, all right!" Varrick bellowed into his megaphone, nearly rattling the windows. "Everyone, do the thing! I've got big news for this mover."

Bolin, the other actors, and the crew expectantly looked towards Varrick, who in turn, gestured towards Zhu-Li and a young woman with short hair, dressed all in red.

"This is Rie, you might know her from the Ember Island Players," he continued, still speaking into the megaphone, although everyone was within ten feet of him. "She wants to make it in movers and get away from the Players' lousy reputation, which means we can get started now! So do the thing!"

A round of polite applause broke out.

"I said 'do the thing!'"

Bolin and the camera operator dutifully whooped. Varrick nodded appreciatively. "Good. And now the other piece of big news. This mover is going to be dramatic, with lots of quiet character stuff. Absolutely nothing will explode in this mover! And I hate quiet! Especially flea-infested little mouse-rabbits… so Zhu-Li is going to direct!"

More enthusiastic applause and a couple of whistles. Varrick proudly handed the megaphone to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Do the thing, my little moonflower."

She gave him a positively moony smile then addressed the group. "All right. We all want this to make money, so we should get to work."

Varrick watched as the crew went back to the shop to continue their tasks then smiled enthusiastically as the actors and Zhu-Li sat down around the rehearsal table for a read-through.

"Zhu-Li will Varrick this."

EXT. FIRE NATION- DAY

_Riding mongoose-lizards and laughing, Avatar Xing and the newly-crowned Fire Lord Akoko raced across an empty beach, black sand clouding behind their mounts._

_ "Race you!" Xing called, nudging his mongoose-lizard to go faster._

_ Akoko laughed and followed suit._

_ They raced. Xing won. He stopped, petting his mount, as Akoko thundered past, too fast to stop. She turned around and rode back to the Avatar._

_ "You win again," she said._

_ "I know how to use the wind," he said, smugly, and used a little Air-bending to muss her hair._

_ "Stop that!" She laughed, riding up beside him. "We have to ride back now, and they won't like it if I look like this. I have a pack of generals and nobles to talk to, about ending hostilities with the Earth King."_

_ Xing smiled apologetically and smoothed her hair. Then kissed her cheek. "I shall see you after then. Join me for dinner. I'll make you the airiest pastries you've ever tasted."_

_ "Come to the meeting with me. You're the gateway to the Spirit-World; peace is a spiritual matter."_

_ "That's good. I'll have to remember it." He kissed her other cheek._

_..._

"So, I've heard the movie's started in earnest." Opal said over the phone.

"How'd you hear that?" Bolin asked.

"News gets around. Besides, Nuktuk is very popular in the Earth Kingdom… er, Confederation."

"Well, Varrick finally found a leading lady."

"What's she like?" Opal flinched as Juicy sneezed noisily.

"Better than me," he admitted immediately.

Grimacing at Juicy's sneeze puddle just outside the building she was talking from, Opal racked her brain for something to distract her. Then she grinned. "You're playing an Air-Bending Avatar, right?"

"Yeah. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is coincidental." He scratched Pabu's ears. "Why?"

"When are you shaving your head?"

Bolin groaned. "Opal, we only have one more minute before I'll have to pay again. Let's talk about how pretty you are instead."


	3. Careers and Cultures

"Uwaaaha," sniffled Bolin.

"What's with you?" One of the other actors, who was still having his make-up applied, asked.

"I have a weird-shaped, bald head."

"Don't you dare wipe your eyes!" The make-up artist, who was applying a prosthetic to make his head symmetrical, snapped at him. "I already have too much to do today."

"Sorry."

"At least you just have to be bald." Rie remarked, applying her own make-up. "When I get the treatment, they do it so it looks grotesque. Then I have to shave it again, so it grows back evenly."

"Dry it up and think about your career," the old man said, as he leaned his head back, for the assistant to apply eyeliner. "Your hair will grow back."

…

EXT. FIRE NATION TERRITORY- DAY

_The peace treaty had been signed, and after some pressure from Xing, and much grumbling from both sides' ambassadors, Fire Ferret Island was ceded to the Fire Nation._

"_The Avatar's involvement was indecent," an Earth Kingdom dignitary. "He has no part in this. 'Peace is a spiritual matter.' He doesn't have any interest in balance."_

"_The Fire Lord's fondness of him goes beyond the boundaries of propriety," a Fire Nation ambassador agreed._

_Outside, Akoko and Xing rode mongoose-lizards through a large cheering crowd._

"_It's wonderful," Akoko said as she waved to the onlookers. "They're so happy to see us."_

"_Your soldiers control the city," Xing reminded her._

_She threw him an irritated glance. "Must you always do that?"_

"_We can't afford many illusions. As a prince or Avatar," he said, distractedly._

"_What's wrong?" She stopped waving._

_Xing didn't speak for a moment. "I don't feel that I'm doing what I should."_

"_You're bored?" Akoko laughed and resumed waving. "Don't worry. Once we return to the capital, there will be plenty to occupy your time."_

…

Pema giggled guiltily. "I can't get used to Bolin with a shaved head. He looks so funny."

Tenzin made a growling noise in reply.

"What's wrong?" Pema asked.

He sighed. "The premise of the mover bothers me. And the costuming." He glanced into the other room quickly to make sure Bolin (now wearing a hat at all times because he was so sensitive about his skull shape) was still absorbed in his research. "The Airbenders are just becoming a culture again, and I feel like this will overshadow it. People will think of 'Avatar Xing' instead of what we really are."

Pema sat down on a bench and gestured for her husband to join her. "Would you feel any better if they changed the look of the costumes or make-up?"

"I- I'm not sure. It would lead to the same problem... He's told me the story; it's a compelling one, and I can tell he's working very hard, but why does he have to play an air-bender? Why couldn't it be a fire-bender and a water-bender? The dynamic couldn't be that different."

"I think they want to evoke the war without it being an outright allegory. Like 'Love Amongst the Dragons.'"

"Uncle Zuko certainly dragged us to that enough times," Tenzin said, half-mournfully, half-indulgently. "I know I shouldn't make judgement until I've seen the mover. But I worry."

"Of course you do. You always take your position very seriously, and you worry about the well-being of everyone and everything." She gave him a kiss on the nose. "We'll talk about that later."

….

INT. AVATAR XING'S CAMPSITE- NIGHT

_Xing stopped meditating when he sensed the approach of Akoko. He rose and bowed swiftly in the Fire Nations style._

"_News?" He asked._

"_Yes," she replied. "Apparently old High Sage Kyojo had a heart attack shortly after we left. He'll need to be replaced, of course."_

"_Sad." Xing sat down again, still in a lotus pose. "But he was an old man."_

"_Too old. He should have retired years ago." Akoko stood beside Xing and bent fresh life into his campfire. "But the timing of it presents us with a great opportunity. I want you to replace him, Xing."_

"_Me?" Xing laughed. "Very funny, my lady."_

"_I'm serious, Avatar. You're not busy enough. Here's an opportunity. You're a master at fire-bending and spiritual matters. It's perfect."_

"_Fire Sages serve the Fire Lord and the Avatar. To have the Avatar be one would upset things."_

"_Things need to be upset. Besides, I need someone in that position I can trust. Especially one with your sharpness."_

_Xing rose and put his hand on Akoko's cheek. "You know I would move the clouds from the skies if you asked me, but I beg you not to ask me to do this. Nothing good can come from mixing my duties so much for either of us."_

_Akoko took Xing's hand down from her face and squeezed it tightly. "I truly feel that you were destined to fill this role for me. Look at what you have already done for me with Fire Ferret Island. Be my High Sage; I trust no one more than you. And I know you must feel the same about me."_

_Shaking his head, Xing still smiled and touched her hand to his forehead. "I never can seem to refuse you anything, Akoko. I will be Great Sage, and I promise to do the office every justice it deserves."_


	4. Drastic Action

INT. CRESCENT ISLAND FIRE TEMPLE- NIGHT

_Xing took a steadying breath outside the door to the inner sanctuary of the temple. A young acolyte stood nearby, glaring at him. Xing stopped short of releasing the necessary fire blasts to open the door._

"_What is your name?" He asked._

"_Saburo," the acolyte replied._

"_Why the angry look?" Xing asked, carefully adjusting his hat. He still wasn't used to anything covering his head and tattoos._

"_You disgrace both offices you hold with your arrogance." Saburo stuck out his chin, defiantly. "Choosing this temple over the capital fools doesn't fool anyone."_

_Xing sighed. "Yes, I know. I was so unprepared for the amount of work as a Sage, I can only imagine how neglected my Avatar duties have been. In fact, I'd prefer not to."_

_He raised his hands again, but stopped again as Saburo stood rooted to the spot, still staring daggers at him._

"_Is there more?"_

_Reluctantly, the acolyte retrieved a scroll from his sleeve. "This came for you. It's a petition for the _Avatar _from some Earth Kingdom citizens. Perhaps you won't neglect and disgrace them."_

"_That's enough!" Xing drew himself to his full height. "You're well in your rights to dislike me, but as High Sage, I deserve respect as your superior, even if I don't have it in my other role."_

_Wordlessly, Saburo bowed._

_Xing read the scroll. His face grew tight in anger. "All the prisoners?"_

_He tucked the message away and pointed at the boy. "Tell the others I want to see them all in an hour!" _

….

"Let's try one more take," Zhu-li said into her megaphone. "Bolin, you need to take a deeper breath before you 'firebend.'"

"Got it." Bolin stepped onto a chalk X on the floor and assumed the stance.

Zhu-li nodded to her strong-lunged assistant, who shouted, "Alright! Quiet on set!"

The door banged open, knocking over some empty film cans with a crash. Everyone shuddered.

Varrick barreled into the set, nearly knocking over Bolin's firebending double. "This is terrible! It's horrible!"

No one said anything, instead, waiting for the eccentric businessman to catch his breath. Which he did, allowing him to declare, at full bellow: "THE FIRE NATION IS BANNING OUR MOVER!"

There was a moment of dead silence while everyone processed this.

"They've Zhu-lied us," Varrick said, now very quiet. He sat down dejectedly on the floor.

Zhu-li glared at him.

….

INT. CRESCENT ISLAND FIRE TEMPLE- NIGHT

_The Fire Sages and acolytes stood in a circle around Xing, who stood with a flame in his hand._

"_Admiral Yuya has engaged in piracy and in a raid on the Earth Kingdom village of Jija, women and children were killed," he announced. "On another raid on the village of Wangia, he took hostages for ransom. When it was paid, he killed them."_

_Xing paused to let his words sink in._

"_For these atrocities, Yuya is cast out from all Fire Temples. He may not marry in one. He may not be buried by any Fire Sage. He may not present any child to the temples. He no longer exists."_

_Xing extinguished the flame in his hands._

_The assembled sages murmured "it is so" in agreement._


	5. Fire

INT. CRESCENT ISLAND FIRE TEMPLE- DAY

_Fire Lord Akoko stormed into the temple, alternating ignoring all in her path or shoving them out of her way, her own escort unable to keep up with her, until she reached Xing. The Avatar was meditating peacefully on the floor, Saburo beside him, also in meditation._

"_Wake up!" Akoko shouted, stomping her foot._

_Saburo started violently, nearly falling over backward._

_Xing cringed, steadying the acolyte with one hand. He got to his feet and bowed. "My lady."_

"_Why did you repudiate the admiral?" She demanded. "He was one of the first to pledge loyalty to me! His disgrace will affect my standing!"_

"_His crimes are terrible, so it is right he should suffer for them," Xing replied._

"_And the bandit Mai-Li? She killed unarmed Fire Nation soldiers as they slept? Not to mention the many of her own Earth Kingdom brethren she has also murdered?"_

"_She should also face judgement. But it is in my capacity as High Sage that I punish Yuya."_

_Akoko paced the room angrily, smoke emanating from her mouth and nose. Then she stopped, looking at Xing with a wounded expression._

"_Avatar," she said. "I asked you to take this position to help me."_

"_And I agreed, promising I would do the office justice."_

_More smoke. Saburo began to back surreptitiously away from the angry Fire Lord._

"_I need you to lift the repudiation."_

"_Will you punish him secularly?"_

_Akoko threw up her hands. "It was war!"_

"_That's no excuse!" Xing looked at the reliefs on the walls of the temple. "In war, crimes are all the more serious, and Yuya will show others that they cannot escape justice."_

"_You never wanted to be Avatar, and now you lecture me? Which of us is Fire Lord now?" She demanded._

_Xing bowed. "You are, my lady. But as both Avatar and High Sage, this is my duty. The repudiation stands."_

_She bent a blast of fire at Xing, knocking off his mitre. Saburo yelped in shock, and Xing quickly airbent the burning garment away, rolling backwards towards his acolyte. Even Akoko stood still in shock for a moment before her anger took over again._

"_Get out! Leave this island! You're banished, Xing!"_

…

Bolin was leaving the radio station, where he had been recording a commercial for Fire Flakes (due to the fact that the mover had made no money yet), when he was startled by the horn of a Sato-mobile.

"Asami! Hi!" He waved enthusiastically at his friend, who waved him over.

"Bolin," she said. "Are you busy?"

"No," he replied. "I just got done. Why?"

"I just saw Iroh; he was looking for you. It's only been a few minutes; how about I give you a lift?"

"Uh, sure." He sat down in the passenger seat. "What did he want? I haven't really seen him since Varrick's wedding; he's been so busy."

"Well, it was about the mover." Asami admitted.

Bolin groaned. "Don't tell me he doesn't like it, too! We're doomed!"

She laughed. "Calm down, Bolin. He's not going to bite you."

They drove to the edge of the Spirit Forest where the army, overseen by General Iroh was overseeing the repairs done to the damage of Kuvira's Spirit-Weapon, and looking for any stray traces of it for disposal.

Korra was assisting today, and she waved enthusiastically as the Sato-mobile returned. Asami honked the horn again, prompting Iroh to look up from a map he was reading. Handing the map off, he walked over to the car and took Bolin's arm as he got out.

"It's good to see you again," he said. "Asami, how did you find him so fast?"

"Just lucky," she said. "Now I've really got to go, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Thank you."

The young general nodded his head towards a large tent. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh," Bolin said in relief. "Who?"

Iroh only smiled.

Inside the tent sat an old man with long white hair and beard drinking tea.

"I've found him, Grandpa." Iroh said.

"The young actor! Great."

Bolin's heart raced, and in spite of himself, he quivered in excitement. "Fire Lord Zuko!?"


	6. Hospitality

"Please," Zuko said. "I'm not Fire Lord anymore. My daughter carries that burden now."

"But you're a legend," Bolin gushed.

"I'm old. And this tea will get too cool if we just stand around. Sit down and have a cup with me while we talk."

"Yes, sir."

Bolin slid into rather than sat on the stool opposite the retired monarch. Iroh picked up a full cup from the table.

"I'll take this with me. Let me know if you need anything, Grandpa."

"Thank you, Iroh. Enjoy the woods." Zuko sighed as he looked back at Bolin's still hero-worshippy expression but didn't comment on it. "We have a rather serious discussion here, young man."

"Sorry!" Bolin forced himself to look somber.

Zuko sighed again. "I believe Izumi and her advisors may have been…hasty in their decision regarding 'The Wind and the Flame.' Yes, it draws from controversial history, but it is that very history which means we should not return to banning art because we don't care for it. And none of us have seen or read the thing yet!"

"That's true." Bolin said. "About the script, I mean… it went through so many rewrites that most of the time we didn't see it until the day of. But in spite of that, it's going to be really good!"

"Yes," said Zuko. "So it would be much more of a shame if the people of the Fire Nation couldn't see it! And I think the best way to approach my daughter quietly about the subject would be to get a script for her to see. Could I borrow yours, by any chance?"

Bolin thought of the dog-eared, underlined and noted wreck of papers tied together at his apartment. "Er… it's not that I'm unwilling, it's just that it's kind of a wreck. It probably wouldn't help."

He looked down at the ground, littered with sawdust, and remembered Rie had mentioned that her husband was a carpenter. Which was why she could go unpaid for now.

"But I know someone who has a pristine copy."

…

INT. OMASHU PALACE- DAY

"_Do you appreciate irony, Avatar?" Enze, the King of Omashu asked._

"_Not enough," Xing sighed. "But it doesn't matter. I only want to travel through the Earth Kingdom as a nomad again. Perhaps visit the abbeys. I'll be no bother to you."_

"_Nonsense," the king pointed at Xing. "By being the Avatar, you are bother to me and have been since the days of Wan. Not even including the… baggage involving the new Fire Lord."_

_Enze stopped to sip from a large goblet of juice. He motioned for one of his attendants to pour some for Xing, too. The Avatar nodded gratefully but did not drink it._

"_Besides, the Earth King has ordered that you not be permitted to leave the city."_

_Xing nearly upset his goblet, quickly steadied it, and then sighed, shaking his head. "I should have expected that."_

"_I'll intercede for you," Enze said. "It won't be long before Akoko makes demands of her own. I don't want Omashu in the midst of whatever trouble follows. As it undoubtedly will. The king in Ba Sing Se can deal with it. In the meantime… do you play Pai-Sho?"_

…

Rie was tying the little turban she wore to cover her shaved head when there was a knock at the door. Grumbling a little, she tied a hasty knot and opened it.

"Hi," Bolin said.

"Fire Lord!" Rie bowed deeply. "Please come in! Sit down. May I offer you some tea?"

"What kind do you have?" Zuko asked, interestedly. "Thank you."

Turban coming undone, she quickly heated some water with fire-bending and began to prepare three cups. Bolin fidgeted.

She brought the tea things over and bowed again. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"  
"I need to borrow a copy of the mover script," Zuko said. "Bolin said you were likely to possess a pristine copy."

"Of course," she jumped up and retrieved the papers from her messenger bag. "It would be an honor to assist you, after everything you've done for Fire Nation arts. It was the Ursa Scholarship that let me study acting in school."

"Well, after what my father and grandfather did to the arts, and the rest of the world, establishing a scholarship was the least I could do." Zuko sipped some tea. "This is excellent, by the way."


	7. Intermission

INT. OMASHU PALACE- DAY

_Xing distractedly moved a Pai-Sho tile._

"_You have set yourself up to fail again," King Enze noted, beginning to gather up the tiles. "You should pay more attention. Being kept waiting in elegant hallways is the lot of men like us."_

"_I'm sorry I'm not better company."_

"_Nonsense." The king moved to a window to watch the activity in the city outside. "I've enjoyed having you here, Avatar. Even though you play a marvelously bad game of Pai-Sho. I'll miss you when the Earth King sends for you."_

"_Do you think he will?"_

"_Oh yes." Enze spread some seeds out on the window sill for the birds. "He has to. But he wants you to get nervous, first."_

"_I'm sure it's more than I deserve," Xing stoked a dove. "You have been unduly kind to me, your Highness. I am grateful."_

…

"Hi, Korra." Bolin waved.

"Hi," she jogged across the street.

"Wow, you look nice," he said.

"I just had lunch with Zuko," she explained. "Actually, I can't wait to change."

"Wow," Bolin said, jealously.

"He wanted to talk about his uncle and the Spirit World before he went back to the Fire Nation. We had a really good time, actually."

"I bet."

"So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. We're done filming, and they don't need any more photos for the posters, and we can't go promote the mover in the Earth Confederacy until it opens here."

"I almost forgot you had that trip coming up. Will you get to see Opal?"

Bolin brightened. "Yes! Zhu-Li said I could bring her with me when we attend the premiere in Oma-Shu. Apparently that's where most of the fanfare is happening. It stayed pretty stable during… you know… and there's that whole Cave of Two Lovers thing."

"Sounds like you'll have a great time."

"I hope so. There's controversy over there. About Varrick and me. But since we both left Kuvira's army, it's not as bad as it could be."

Korra nodded. "Well, I hope it's a big success. And maybe I'll see you. I should probably visit the Earth Confederacy again."

INT. BA SING SE PALACE- NIGHT

_His Majesty, Sen the Earth King, sat on his throne, bored and tired._

"_I've heard the Avatar has just arrived."_

_The head of the Dai-Li, Lu Bu, bowed, smiling. "Yes, your Majesty."_

"_Very well," the king straightened his crown. "Have someone send him in. I must see him, so we must get this over with."_

"_I don't like that Avatar Xing, your Majesty. He has suddenly decided to become sincere, a practice most disconcerting."_

"_It's most likely only a strategy." Sen sat up straighter, ready for his last petitioner._

_The Dai Li continued. "The trouble is, if your opponent starts being sincere at the same time you do, then the game becomes horribly confusing."_

"_Lu Bu, if you try to outwit yourself now, we'll be here all night. Bring him in— let's us get this over with."_

_Frowning, he signaled for two of his subordinates to open the huge door. Xing quickly entered the throne room, looking uncomfortable. As he approached the throne, he bowed deeply._

"_Your Majesty," he said. "I only wish to resume my former life as a nomad."_

"_Your position and change of heart have been made clear," Sen answered. "But it is not possible. We have just come out of a costly war with the Fire Nation, and we cannot antagonize our western neighbor. However, you may retire to the Abbey."_

_Xing bowed again. "Thank you."_

"_Then we have nothing more to say to each other," Sen waved Xing off, who walked normally from the room, rather than backing away._

"_He still has some nerve, that one," Lu Bu said, sounding vaguely impressed, as the doors closed. "Do you think he'll last more than a week?"  
"If he can stand the smell of perfume," Sen replied, clapping for a lesser servant._


	8. Engagements

Bolin ran his hand critically over his fuzzy new crop of hair. Then he sighed and began to shave his chin.

"Your hair looks fine," Mako grumbled, as he combed his own. "You'll look fine at the premiere."

"I wish you could go as a spectator and not just as security," Bolin said. "I'd rather go with you. Nothing against Rie, but I know she'd rather take Li."

"I know." Mako finished with his hair and rubbed his bad arm. "But I'm fine with just seeing it at the theater with everybody else. I don't have to dress up."

"You've got a point. I'm glad I still have the suit I wore for Varrick's wedding. If I had to buy a new one, I wouldn't have been able to pay my share of the rent this month."

Mako looked out the window. "But you did. And I can eat an extra month."

"Because of all the times you slept in your office," Bolin made a face. "Still, I'm really glad we've got our own place again."

"So what are you doing today?"

"I have to practice for the premiere. But I could meet you at the station for lunch if you want."

"I can't; we have a big meeting with the Chief. But I bet San and Chow would be up for it."

"Yeah!" He grinned. "I haven't been to their new store since it opened. That'll be fun."

….

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE- NIGHT

_The Great Sage of the Fire Nation Capital temple waited calmly in the hallway outside the receiving room. He was only vaguely surprised to see Fire Lord Akoko alone when he was told to open the door._

"_You're here," she said, as though she wasn't the one who had kept him waiting. "The maids brought tea. You can pour it."_

"_Anything for the Fire Lord," Great Sage Mori obediently began to serve. "Speaking of which… how am I honored to serve you?"_

"_I am engaged to the eldest son of Governor Eiji. You will perform the marriage ceremony. And crown him as my consort."_

"_An honor typically reserved for the High Sage, your Majesty," Mori said, mildly as he studied his tea._

_The Fire Lord had not drunk any tea yet, so he could not, either._

"_The High Sage is not here," she snapped. "I admit it is my fault… that's the worst thing a Fire Lord can confess to one of you, isn't it? A mistake. But it is a mistake I shall correct… if I am ever to have any peace, I must."_

_Mori put down his tea more forcefully than he intended, due to surprise. "You still love him."_

"_Hold your tongue, priest!" Akoko pointed angrily at him, a few sparks escaping her mouth. "I've confided my mistake to you, not my love! You'll replace Avatar Xing for me, but neither you nor any other citizen of the Fire Nation will ever speak a word against him!"_

_Mori bowed submissively, only just hearing over her sigh, "That is my lot."_


	9. Developments

INT. ABBEY- DAY

_Xing sat in meditation. A butterbee zigzagged past him, and a few nuns passed him with their bunches of flowers, ready to make into perfume. The senior-most stopped, a scroll in her hand._

_The Avatar slowly left his meditative state._

"_Yes, Mother?"_

_She held the scroll. "The Earth King has ordered you to leave us. This letter claims that the Fire Lord has agreed to grant your return, provided you live a quiet life away from the capital."_

"_I can hardly believe it," Xing got to his feet._

"_Six months she gave the Sages in the capital your honors, and now she'll allow you to return. What game is she playing?"_

"_No," he mused. "She has punished me by giving Great Sage Mori my tasks, and now she expects me to simply be good."_

"_And will you be?"_

"_She of all people ought to know better."_

_The Mother Superior shook her head sadly, and Xing put his hand on her shoulder._

"_I knew something like this would happen. But nevertheless, I shall miss you and your Sisters."_

….

Bolin sat anxiously on one of the old set pieces as other members of the cast, crew, and office staff trickled in. He scratched his head. While he was pleased his hair was returning, it itched fiercely, making him wonder how Tenzin and Bumi stood their beards. Or how Rie got by with her wigs and turbans, for that matter.

"Are they going to tell us what's going on, or what?" The actor who played the Earth King among a few unnamed characters.

Bang!

Varrick threw open the doors (by new the crew knew enough not to stack things near them), making a great deal of noise, perhaps through personality.

"I hate when he does that," Bolin whispered.

Zhu-Li slowly followed her husband, shutting the door.

"We're saved!" Varrick bellowed. "We're saved! This mover will Varrick the world!"

"The Fire Nation has agreed to allow limited screenings of 'The Wind and the Flame,'" Zhu-Li half-sighed, half-said.

"A smaller audience," Varrick said. "So I can charge more for the film rentals, and theaters will charge more for their tickets! If it's a littler harder to see, and the wax-chewers probably won't see it. So the people who do see it, will feel special, not complain about the price, and think the mover is even better than my little Moonflower already made it! I couldn't have planned this better!"

"Are we supposed to clap?" One of the camera operators whispered.

"Anyway," Varrick continued, "Keep practicing your speeches! The premier is in two days, and it'll be a busy night! Tickets are already sold out for the show, not to mention the party after! You will all have fun!"

Startled by the abrupt shift in the eccentric's mood, everyone clapped or whooped, just to be on the safe side.

"Good talk, then," he made a shooing gesture at his employees and then put an arm around Zhu-Li, gave her a lovesick look, and kissed her on the chin. "Let's go back to the office. I think we need some tea."

Varrick still slammed the door on his way out, making everyone cringe again.

Bolin whispered to Rie, who was closest to him. "Is it just me, or has Zhu-Li gained weight?"

She hesitated for several long seconds, index finger half-raised, before speaking. "Just practice what you say if you get asked about the story's historical inspirations."


	10. Premier

"This is Shiro Shinobai, ladies and gentlemen, talking to you from the front of the Elephant-Koi Theater in Republic City. What a night, ladies and gentlemen, what a night! Everybody is here to make Monumental Pictures' premiere of _The Wind and the Flame_ the outstanding event of the year! Everyone is breathlessly awaiting the arrival of the stars!"

The radio announcer bounced on his heels as Bolin and Rie approached him.

"Bolin," he said, enthusiastically. "You've come a long way from the pro-bending arena, and even the Nuktuk serials. Want to say a few words about this 'super-jewel' of a mover?"

"Of course." Bolin cleared his throat. "This was a great opportunity. Xing was a challenging role, and I hope I've done the character justice."

"This was a great job, and it took a lot of work," Shiro echoed into his microphone.

"Rie?" Bolin gestured his coworker to the device.

"And now he wants the lovely Rie Nezu to speak to us," Shiro continued.

"You're just repeating everything I say," Bolin accused.

"And now I'm annoying him," the announcer concluded.

…

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM COASTLINE- DAY

"_King Enze?" Avatar Xing rode his ostrich-horse eagerly up to the king of Oma-Shu. "Why have you come here?"_

"_Since I hosted you before, the Earth King wished me to oversee the transfer of the goods, so to speak," Enze replied, smoothly. "Now go. Make your peace."_

_Xing bowed in his saddle and galloped to meet Akoko on her mongoose-dragon._

_Enze turned to his bodyguard. "You know, Chen… the Avatar really is very dear to me."_

_As he reached the Fire Lord, Xing slowed his mount and finally stopped, managing a graceful Fire Nation-style bow from the saddle._

"_My lady," he said._

"_Hello Xing." She replied, looking uncomfortable._

_Xing was quiet for a moment, while his ostrich-horse closely studied the mongoose-dragon. "I hear you got married. Congratulations."_

"_Yes. He's an idiot, and I hate him." Her face screwed up with emotion. "Don't you ever get married."_

"_My lady, it is no longer in the clouds for me."_

_Her cheeks suddenly dark, she turned away from him. "If we talk like that, we'll quarrel! And here we are supposed to be making that 'peace' you're so good at. My council and I have come up with a series of articles for you to approve in connection with your return. Read them."_

_He caught the scroll as she roughly threw it at him, and read it in silence. "I cannot lift the repudiation of Admiral Yuya. But the others I agree to in the spirit of peace."_

"_Why do you always have to be better than me?" She snatched the scroll back as he held it out. "That Lord Masato… he told me you'd say that. You should have seen his face; I could have killed him."_

"_I am sorry for your trouble, Akoko. But that is my remaining tool to keep my promise of doing the office of High Sage justice."_

"_Yes. You've learned to love your responsibilities." She looked back at him with sudden fierceness. "Did you ever love me, Avatar?"_

_Now it was Xing who looked away. Then his mount reared in fear as the Fire Lord shouted at him._

"_You mule! Can't you answer a simple question?"_

"_I loved you," he replied, quietly, bringing his ostrich-horse back under control. "You knew that."_

_A long minute passed with only the sound of the waves._

"_Go back to your temple," she said at last._

"_Thank you." He nudged his mount to take a step back. "And goodbye. I know we won't speak again."_

"_I allow you to return to your temple in safety. Are you implying I'll betray you?"_

"_My lady…"_

"_Go! Just go."_

_He turned and galloped back to Enze and his escort. He hadn't ridden a hundred yards before her heard her cry out "Xing!"_

…

Bolin and Rie took a bow for the audience after the mover ended and retreated backstage where Varrick and Zhu Li waited. The assistant-turned-director looked as calm as ever, while Varrick sweated as he consulted a piece of paper.

"Everything's going according to plan," he said. "We sold out here, so we can afford the publicity visit to Oma-Shu. And to economize, I got you all cheap tickets on the 3am boat."

"What?" Bolin demanded.

Varrick plowed on. "Anyway, that's not for another day, so you've got time to sleep after the party gets out. Besides… I've got something to say to the two of you."

"Don't tell me you're about to propose," Rie said, offering Zhu-Li her arm.

"No. That would be weird! Everybody did a good job on this," Varrick took a breath. "But you two especially. Out there. So… great job. If this works out, we'll make another mover, and another! Now head upstairs. We've still got to meet all those wonderful people out there."


	11. Incitement

Bolin staggered to the door of his hotel room in Oma-Shu, to respond to the knocking. The 3am boat ride, and subsequent train ride to his destination had ensured little to no sleep for any of the mover people.

He opened the door, still rubbing his eyes, and was enthusiastically glomped by-

"Opal!"

Suddenly awake, he shut the door with his foot, and happily gave the air-bender a kiss.

"I've missed you so much! And Pabu missed you, too."

Opal giggled as Pabu affectionately nibbled the ends of her hair. "I missed you, too."

They lay in a heap on the floor for another moment, before Opal airbent them to their feet.

"I know you're probably really tired," she said. "But I'm starving. Do you think if I bought us an early lunch you could tell me about making the mover?"

"Sure," he said. "And I want to hear all about rebuilding. But we can't spend too much time out. Tonight, we have to rehearse for the premier. Apparently, a wedding will be part of it, and I have to be the groom's chief attendant."

"Why?" Opal raised an eyebrow.

"Because the mover is a love story," Bolin spun his fingers in the "crazy" gesture.

Opal was quiet for a minute. "Do they know how it ends?"

…

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE - DAY

_Fire Lord Akoko, her husband, Lord Chan, and their attendants and bodyguards sat at dinner. They sat in silence for some time, since Akoko made no move to eat._

_After a while, Chan coughed a few times. She ignored him._

"_For Agni's sake!" He finally smacked a hand down on the table top._

"_What's the matter, dear?" Akoko asked, sarcastically._

"_If you're going to sit, thinking of that air-bender, stewing in your own misery, then by all means please yourself, but let the rest of us eat!"_

"_My thoughts and misery are none of your business," she replied._

"_I'm your husband!" He started to rise but remembered the guards could interpret that as a threat, so compromised by waving one of his arms. "It isn't enough that I can't eat or sit unless you do, or bow like a servant when my own wife enters a room, but I have to endure your obsession with the Avatar! It's disgusting and unseemly! Think of your duties as Fire Lord!"_

_Now Akoko got to her feet. "Who are you to judge me, my loves, and hates! You're just a consort, and before that you were the son of a family unremarkable for anything but the amount of gold hoarded!"_

_The guards and servants exchanged nervous glances._

_She wasn't done. "And you lecture me on duty? I'll give birth to an heir in a few months, and my duty is done! You've done your bit, and you'll never touch me again! Get out! You and your servants! Out!"_

_To make her point, she picked up a pitcher of juice and chucked it at Chan's head. He fell on his back dodging it, crab-walked for two steps, before righting himself and running full force out of the dining room. His servants had already gone._

_Akoko sat back down, and took a cup of tea. "Xing. He's ruined everything. I remember when I was happy with my lot in life. And now I'll never see him again. Because of him, I can't trust my lords and generals. I'm chained to that idiot for eternity, and this," she put a hand on her stomach. "Will probably turn out just like him."_

_The guards exchanged another look. One of the maids approached Akoko with some water, but got it smacked out of her hands for her trouble._

"_No pity!" The Fire Lord was crying now. "It's dirty! You, too. Get out! I don't want to see you."_

_Alone with her bodyguards, she wept harder._

"_The Fire Lord," she sobbed. "And I'm sobbing like an actress over a faithless lover. I'm helpless! What a joke. I'm sure he finds it funny. Oh, Agni! I wish he was dead! Won't someone relieve me of this burden?"_

_She didn't notice as her guards slipped away._


End file.
